The invention relates to a clamping roller for a sheet-like medium, comprising a shaft and a cylindrical element set up centered round the shaft, the surface of said element being provided with perforations for holding said medium through suction.
Such clamping rollers are commonly used in those cases in which a sheet-like medium has to be photographically exposed or printed using contactless printing devices such as an ink jet printer.
Such clamping rollers are generally of relatively heavy design, with the result that high strength standards are required of the structure in which such a roller is accommodated. The mass inertia of such rollers is also great, so that during starting up and slowing down thereof considerable time is required to reach the desired end position, and a relatively heavy motor is needed.
This great mass of such clamping rollers is therefore a disadvantage; the object of the present invention is to provide a solution to the above-mentioned disadvantage.